death_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for Death Forest. As soon as the game begins, run to the box maze with the iron gate past the pile of rocks at the end of the map. On the way, pick up the battery laying on a box. Activate The Stranger and let him come to you before running around the boxes, leaving the area and shutting the door, leaving The Stranger shut-in. Open the other door to leave and quickly run past Yoshie to the rocks, climbing up. Once you're up the rocks, you should be safe from Yoshie for now. Continue through the tunnel, taking a right. Quickly grab the gasoline and run back through the tunnel heading left at the intersection instead. The Stalker is chasing you now, so be careful. Take the middle turn out of the left, middle and right turns when they come up, and then go right, right after going the middle turn, and then go the right turn again. Following the path from there, it should lead out of the tunnel. Pick up the battery and jump down. The Stalker should have left you alone now. After that, go to the road and go right, past the motorcycle. Keep going until you find the brick building and go on the path to the right of the stairs, following it until you find a shed. The shed door will open by itself and a child will jumpscare you, but it won't harm you. Enter the shed and take the bottle. After that, wait for Yoshie to approach you and then bait him by making him follow you around the shed, and run back to the brick building, going up the stairs. Go right after going up the stairs, through the bush, onto the bridge. Make your way to the house and enter inside. Take the battery on the table, and walk into the other room and quickly pick up the spanner on the shelf. Walk towards Yoshida and pick up the battery she drops. Go back and exit the house through the door. Go back through the bridge, and then jump off the cliff, trying to pick up the battery lying in a bush. Walk into the brick building by going straight and then left, follow the path then forwards path, left path, left path, then left into the stone tunnel. Take the first right, then left, then left again, down the slope, following the path on the bridge. Pick up the gasoline on the floor and quickly turn around and run, as UMA is chasing you now. Don't try to get the batteries, as UMA is guarding them and so it is impossible to get them without dying. Go back the path you came, going right, then left, then straight taking the second left, go right back into the brick building, go straight, go middle exit as UMA comes out of the left tunnel jumpscaring you, go middle exit again, and get on the road, interacting with your bike. Drive along the road, making sure not to bump into anything, like rocks or walls. Take the left lane and jump on the wooden planks, then go right through the passage, and then go left through the passage. Now, keep going straight, and you've successfully beaten the game!